Remember Me?
by kyuky
Summary: (CHAP 5 UPDATE) Sumary: Selama hampir lima tahun ini sungmin selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jalan yang diambilnya ini adalah yang terbaik, pergi dan tidak melihatnya lagi adalah jalan terbaik. tapi mengapa orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan meminta sungmin membantu mencari miliknya yang hilang.. apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu? Kyumin, haehyuk, yewook, sibum GS.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:

Remember me?

Main cast:

Lee sungmin

Cho kyuhyun

And other

Rating:T+

Warning: GS, typo(s),flashback,song fic.

Song by: _Cho Kyuhyun-I Temporarily Lived By Your Side_

Remember me?

Sumary:selama hampir lima tahun ini sungmin selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jalan yang diambilnya ini adalah yang terbaik, pergi dan tidak melihatnya lagi adalah jalan terbaik. tapi mengapa orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan meminta sungmin membantu mencari miliknya yang hilang.. apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu?

Chapter 1

"Hemmm...,, "entah sudah yang keberapa kali nya dia menghela napas hari ini,

meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jalan yang diambil nya ini adalah yang terbaik. Sebenarnya bukan hanya hari ini saja dia merasa seperti ini, mungkin sudah sekitar lima tahun ini ,, dia selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jalan yang diambil nya ini memang yang terbaik.

Entah mengapa walaupun sudah hampir lima tahun, dia tetap tidak bisa melupakannya bayangan orang itu selalu ada didalam pikirannya, dia sudah sangat berusaha melupakan orang itu, tetapi semakin dia berusaha melupakannya wajah orang itu selalu ada didalam benaknya." Hemmmm,,," sekali lagi dia menghela napas nya panjang sambil menunduk ketika suara seseorang memanggil nama nya

"Sungmin...,,"sungmin mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasa ada yang memanggil nama nya, dan benar saja itu hyukie sahabat sekaligus tetangga diapartemen tempat tinggal nya. "Oh,, kau hyukie.. " kata sungmin." kau melamun lagi?" Tanya hyukie sedangkan sungmin hanya menghela napas.." kau tidak bisa begini terus min,.. kau harus bisa melupakannya masih banyak laki-laki lain diluar sana yang lebih baik min..." kata hyukie. "Aku tau hyukie.. aku bukannya tidak berusaha melupakannya.,, setiap hari aku mencoba untuk melupakannya tapi sepertinya otakku ini selalu mengingatkan tentang dia,," gumam sungmin yang kembali menunduk hyukie yang melihat sungmin begitu merasa sangat kasihan terhadap sahabat nya itu."Kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya hyukie sambil kembali menatap sungmin yang masih menunuduk,,, sungmin pun mengangkat kepala nya" belum aku belum pesan apa-apa.." kata sungmin " ya ampun.. pelayan" panggil hyukie pada pelayan cafe itu.,,Setelah memesan makanannya dan sungmin, hyukie melihat sungmin menatap kosong keluar kaca transparan cafe itu,, ya mereka memang sedang istirahat makan siang,, sungmin pergi sendiri ketika bel istirahat berbunyi hyukie yang sudah tau sungmin akan kesini dialangsung menyusul sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku tadi,,? tanya eunhyuk. sungmin mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah hyukie,." Ahh tadi kulihat kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu hyukie,, kau pun tau kan kalau aku pati akan kesini" gumam sungmin "Oh yang tadi,, iya dia lee donghae dia pegawai baru dikantor kita, jadi aku tadi mendapat perintah dari tuan kim untuk mengajak nya berkeliling sebentar melihat-lihat kantor" kata eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi dia pegawai baru yang dikatakan tuan kim kemarin? tanya sungmin sungmin, "benar" dan asal kau tau saja min dia itu lulusan dari new york kata eunhyuk sambil mengangguk," kurasa dia sangat pintar sampai dapat besekolah disana" kata sungmin. "Entah la min, tapi yang pasti dia sangat tampan dan dia tipe namjaku sekali" kata hyukie sambil menunjukkan senyum lima watt nya.. sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu yang terlihat sangat senang. Tak lama makanan mereka pun datang,, dan mereka langsung saja menyantap nya waktu istirahat kita tinggal setengah jam lagi sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat makan kata hyukie sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Haaah..., tidak terasa sudah tiga hari aku berada di korea,, negara kelahiran ku" kata namja berwajah stoic sambil menghirup udara pagi kota seoul dalam dalam. Ya dia baru saja kembali ke negara kelahirannya ini dua hari yang lalu. "Kau berlebihan kyu.." kata donghae sepupu sekaligus sahabat nya .. mereka berdua baru saja datang dari new york. Mereka merupakan orang korea asli, donghae sudah menetap disana hampir delapan tahun karena ayahnya ditugaskan disana. Sedangkan kyuhyun entah la mengapa dia new york walaupun dia juga berkuliah disana ,, yang pasti kyuhyun sudah hampir lima tahun ini tinggal dinew york."Bagaimana hari pertama mu semalam hyung" tanya kyuhyun pada donghae yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi nya, "hemm kurasa cukup baik orang-orang ditempat kerja baruku ini mereka ramah,," kata donghae " sepertinya kau menyukainya" kata kyuhyun. "Ya aku menyukai nya apalagi disana ada wanita cantik yang semalam menemaniku melihat-lihat kantor" kata donghae sambil tersenyum, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sepupunya satu ini yang memang terkenal playboy.

"Baiklah,, aku sudah selesai sarapan" kata donghae sambil bangkit dari kursinya, "yah cepat sekali hyung, aku bahkan belum selesai sarapan" kata kyuhyun, "kau kan tidak akan kemana-mana kyu" kata donghae sambil beranjak pergi, "yah setidaknya kau menemani ku sampai selesai sarapan: kata kyuhyun dengan agak sedikit kesal. "Aku akan terlambat kyu ya sudah ya aku pergi dulu anyoeng kyunie" kata donghae sambil meninggalkan hotel yang mereka tempati sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menyantap sarapannya dengan kesal.

Mereka memang belum mempunyai tempat tinggal selama tiga hari diseoul mereka hanya tinggal dihotel , itu karna mereka belum sempat mencari tempat tinggal karna baru satu hari mereka tinggal diseoul lee donghae langsung dipanggil untuk bekerja,, donghae memang beberapa waktu lalu kekorea mengunjungi orang tua nya yang sekarang ditugaskan didaerah incheon , sedangkan dia dan kyuhyun masih dinew york mengingat mereka masih harus melanjutkan kuliah mereka .Dan kebetulan teman ayah donghae menawarkan donghae untuk bekerja di perusahaannya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan donghae, donghae yang memang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya pun langsung menerima tawaran itu lagi pula dia pasti akan sangat menyesal bila menolak perusahaan sebesar kim coorporation, salah satu perusahaan terbesar dikorea selatan.

Sedangkan kyuhyun yang memang berencana kembali kekorea tempat tinggal ayah dan ibunya setelah lulus dari kuliah nya langsung saja mengikuti donghae keseoul, dia pun berencana menetap dan mencari pekerjaan diseoul.

Dia sendiri tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri dia merasa sangat merindukan tempat ini, dia merasa ada yang hilang darinya selama ini, dia juga tidak tahu apakah sesuatu yang hilang tersebut. Dia selalu bertanya kepada ibunya mengapa dia selalu ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya,, sedangkan ibunya selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama, tidak ada yang hilang kyunie,, kau jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak kau hanya perlu tau eomma menyayangimu. Eomma nya benar tidak ada yang hilang, tapi hatinya berkata kalau ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. Entahlah memikirkan hal itu selalu membuat kepalanya seakan ingin pecah,,.

Tapi entah mengapa datang kekorea dia merasa dapat menemukan sesuatu yang hilang itu, walaupun kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang hilang...

TBC

Anyoeng kyuky in mida,..

ini fanfic pertama yang kubuat mengingat daya imajinasiku yang sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan, aku sangat menunggu review dari pada readers semuanya.

Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary: (chap 2 update) selama hampir lima tahun ini sungmin selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jalan yang diambilnya ini adalah yang terbaik, pergi dan tidak melihatnya lagi adalah jalan terbaik. tapi mengapa orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan meminta sungmin membantu mencari miliknya yang hilang.. apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu? Kyumin, haehyuk, yewook,sibum GS.

Chapter 2

Flashback on

Sungmin prov

Hahh.., tidak terasa hari ini aku sudah menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas, aku sama tidak menyangka dapat bersekolah disini, sekolah yang umumnya ditempati orang-orang berada yang tinggal dikota ini, aku memang tidak sekaya mereka, aku masuk kesekolah ini murni dari otakku sendiri, ya.. aku memang mendapat beasiswa bersekolah disini, kepala sekolah ku yang merekomendasi kan ku bersekolah disini karna kata mereka sayang bila aku hanya bersekolah ditempat yang biasa-biasa saja, mengingat nilai ku yang paling terbaik selama di sekolah menengah pertama, dan tanpa kuduga aku diterima disekolah ini, busan high scholl.. sekolah yang umumnya dihuni anak-anak orang berada yang berada dibusan ini.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai dipagar sekolah terbaik yang ada dibusan ini, sekolah ini sangat besar dan sangat bagus, hari ini aku akan menjalani masa orientasi bersama yang lain,, aku tidak tau aku dapat bersosialisasi apa tidak disini mengingat sekolah ini dihuni anak-anak tingkat atas, apakah mereka mau berteman denganku karna tak satu orang pun yang kukenal disekolah ini, tak lama aku memijakkan kaki disekolah ini bunyi bel pertanda masa orientasi akan dimulai pun berbunyi, ahh aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum aku dihukum karna melamun saja.

Sungmin prov end

Sungmin pun meyibakkan rambut panjangnya dengan sedikit kasar, tanpa menyadari ada bendanya yang terjatuh. Dan langsung berlari menuju barisan.

"Ah apa ini..?" kata seorang namja jangkung yang juga sedang berlari karna mendengar bel berbunyi,,. Yaaa dia juga sedang buru-buru karna hari ini dia harus menjalani masa orientasi disekolah baru nya ini,, langkah nya terhenti karna tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah kalung terjatuh didepan mata nya dia tahu kalung ini pasti punya gadis yang sedang berlari itu kata kyuhyun, tapi karna dia juga buru buru dia pun hanya mengutip kalung itu dan berencana mengembalikannya nanti.

Sungmin yang sudah masuk kebarisan pun hanya mendengarkan pidato yang diberikan sunbae-sunbae nya, tidak terlalu lama mereka pun diperintahkan masuk kekelas masing-masing. Sungmin yang tidak mengenal satu orang pun disini hanya mengarahkan dirinya duduk dimeja paling sudut yang menghadap kejendela, dia merasa ini tempat yang cocok baginya mengingat jendela itu langsung menghadap kelapangan basket sekolah ini,, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu bosan bila harus duduk sendiri sambil melihat beberapa orang yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan itu,.

"Bisakah aku duduk disini?",, sungmin mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap seorang yoeja kurus yang berbicara padanya, dengan senang hati sungmin mengangguk "kau boleh duduk disin" kata sungmin . Yoeja itu pun duduk tepat disebelah sungmin tak lama mengulurkan tangannya,, "nama ku ryeowook atau kau bisa memanggil ku wokie siapa namamu?" Tanya yoeja itu pada sungmin, "namaku sungmin tapi kau bisa memanngilku minie" balas sungmin sambil membalas uluran tangan yoeja itu," Kalau begitu senang berkenalan denganmu minie" balas ryeowook

Tanpa terasa hari ini sudah terlewati untuk sungmin, sungmin berpikir orang orang disini tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya mengingat dia hanya murid yang masuk karna beasiswa tapi dia salah walaupun tak banyak setidaknya ada beberapa teman-teman baru yang mau berkenalan dengannya,, dan sungmin sangat senang dia bisa bertemu dengan wokkie setidaknya saat ini wokkie lah teman yang paling baik padanya, tidak mempedulikan sungmin yang hanya seorang murid yang masuk karna beasiswa.

Tak lama sungmin pun sampai dirumah,, sungmin memang tinggal dengan amonim dan araboji nya,, ayahnya meninggal saat sungmin masih dikandungan ibu nya,, ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan yang mengerikan, dan langsung tewas ditempat. Sungmin belum pernah sekalipun melihat ayahnya, dia hanya melihat ayahnya difoto yang diberikan ibu nya.. ibu sungmin juga meninggal kan nya kala yoeja itu masih berumur enam tahun ibunya sering sakit-sakitan semenjak ditinggal ayah sungmin,, dan ketika sungmin baru berumur enam tahun ibunya sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya,, sebelum ibunya pergi ibu nya menitipkan sungmin pada amonim dan haraboji sungmin untuk menjaga anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sungmin ingat sekali sebelum ibunya pergi meninggalkannya ibunya memberikan sebuah kalung bertuliskan namanya, ibunya bilang dia harus menjaga kalung itu,, bila dia merindukan ibu dan ayahnya sungmin hanya memandangi kalung itu dan menggengamnya erat seolah itula peyemangat dihidupnya..

Dia pun mulai meraba leher nya mencari kalung pemberian ibunya itu,, tapi hasilnya nihil dia tidak menemukan kalungnya, sungmin pun terlojak mancari-cari kalung nya menghempas-hempas kan seragam sekolah nya,, tapi sungmin tidak menemukan kalung itu, dia pun membongkar tas nya tapi dia juga tidak menemukannya. Rasa cemas itu semakin muncul diamana kalungku tak menyerah sungmin pun membongkar seluruh kamarnya berharap menemukan kalungnya,, tapi hasilnya juga nihil bahkan sekarang kamarnya seperti kapal pecah karna sungmin mengobrak-abrik kamarnya mencari kalung nya yang tidak juga ditemukannya. Sungmin pun menghempaskan tubuh nya ditempat tidur nya, tak lama air matanya mulai mengalir,," eomma maafkan minnie karna tidak bisa menepati janji minnie pada eoma untuk menjaga kalung itu.." gumam sungmin sambil menangis

Keesokan harinya sungmin memasuki kelas nya dengan tidak bersemangat, matanya sembab karna semalaman menangis,, wokkie yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu pun bingung mengapa sungmin terlihat murung dan matanya yang sudah sangat sembab. Wokkie yang agak ragu pun bertanya pada sungmin," minie..a kau kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau kenapa? tanya ryeowook. sungmin pun menatap wokkie sambil mulai menangis lagii.., "wokiie..aa aku tidak bisa menepati janji aku menghliangkan kalung kuuuu..." kata sungmin sambil mulai menangis lagi

Sungmin pun menceritakan tentang kalung nya yang hilang pada wokkie, wokkie yang melihat sungmin terus menangis pun berjanji akan membantu sungmin mancari kalung nya yang hilang itu,," kau jangan menangis lagi minniiee, kau jelek kalau sedang menangis" hibur wokkie , sungmin pun mengangguk sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya,," begitu lebih baik setidaknya kau tidak seperti mayat hidup lagi" kata ryeowook, sungmin hanya tertawa melihat teman nya ini... tak lama bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Minnie ya kajja kita kekantin,, cacing-cacing diperutku ini sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak komprom" kata ryeowook, sungmin hanya mengikuti wokkie yang sudah menarik tanganya. Sekarang memang saatnya istirahat, wokiie yang sudah sangat kelaparan hanya menarik tangan yoeja itu agar mengikutinya dan sungmin pun hanya mengikutinya.

Ditempat lain, 'hyung apa kau kenal murid disini yang bernama sungmin?" Tanya kyuhyun pada yesung yang memang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, yesung mengenal kyuhyun sebelum kyuhyun masuk kesekolah ini mengingat orang tuanya dengan orang tua si evil ini berteman, yesung merupakan kakak kelas kyuhyun dia duduk dikelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, jadi wajar saja kyuhyun bertanya padanya mengingat pasti yesung lebih mengetahui murid-murid disini daripada dia, "setahuku murid kelas dua dan juga tiga tidak ada yang bernama sungmin kyu" jawab yesung "begitu ya, semalam aku menemukan klaung ini saat datang kesekolah tapi karna aku hampir terlambat aku tidak sempat mengembalikannya semalam" gumam kyuhyun. "Kurasa dia murid kelas satu kyu" kata cangmin sambil memasukkan donat nya kedalam mulut."Yahh kurasa, kata kyuhun sambil menatap changmin."yahh ...bisa tidak kau tidak makan saja kulkas!" kata kyuhyun pada changmin yang dari tadi tidak berhenti mengunyah donatnya." yahh.. kenapa kau membentakku" lagi pula kau tidak tahu donat itu adalah makanan terlezat diseluruh penjuru dunia gumam changmin sedikit kesal,, "Sudah la kyu biarkan saja dia dengan donat nya lagi pula dia tidak mengganggumu" kata siwon yang tidak ingin mendengar kedua maknae ini bertengkar lagi. "ya hyung lagi pula kulkas ya tetap kulkas tidak bisa berubah" kata kyuhyun sambil menatap changmin yang masih sibuk dengan donatnya sedangkan changmin tidak memperdulikan kata-kata kyuhyun.

Mereka berempat memang menjadi namja populer disekolah mengingat wajah mereka yang rupawan,, yesung dan siwon memang sudah populer sebelumnya karna tak hanya rupawan mereka juga termasuk orang-orang terkaya disekolah ini,, siwon satu tahun lebih muda dari pada yesung, dia duduk dikelas dua sekolah menengah atas itu. Sedangkan kyuhyun dan changmin memang baru beberapa hari ini saja bersekolah disini tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjadi alasan bagi para siswi untuk tidak menjadikan kyuhyun dan changmin sebagai namja poluler disini, mengingat mereka berempat terlihat sering sekali bersama.

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan kalung tadi dari kantong celananya sambil masih penasaran milik siapa kah kalung ini, kyuhyun baru mulai menatap kalung itu lagi sebelum seseorang dengan seenaknya merampas nya dari tangan nya. "Kembalikan kalung ku..."

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget sambil menatap seseorang yang seenaknya saja merampas kalung yang ada ditangannya itu sehingga membuatnya kaget bukan main ,kyuhyun yang sangat kesal pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk,, dan waktu seakan berhenti berputar kala matanya menatap mata orang itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Sumary: (chap 3 update)selama hampir lima tahun ini sungmin selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jalan yang diambilnya ini adalah yang terbaik, pergi dan tidak melihatnya lagi adalah jalan terbaik. tapi mengapa orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan meminta sungmin membantu mencari miliknya yang hilang.. apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu? Kyumin, haehyuk, yewook, sibum GS

Song:Onew Shinne-Your Eyes

Chapter 3

Flashback on

Ryeowook terus saja menarik tangan sungmin menuju kekantin, sedangkan sungmin hanya terus mengikuti ryeowook yang terus menarik tangannya. Baru saja mereka memasuki kantin mata sungmin langsung menangkap kalung yang dicari-carinya semalaman berada ditangan seorang namja yang sedang menatap kearah kalung nya dengan begitu instens, tanpa berpikir dua kali sungmin langsung berlari kearah namja tersebut dan segera merampas kalung nya dari tangan namja tersebut, kembalikan kalungku...

Kyuhyun prov

Aku sangat penasaran siapa sebenarnya pemilik kalung ini, kukeluarkan lagi kalung dengan berinisial nama sungmin itu dari kantong celana ku, seharusnya semalam kukembalikan saja kalung ini kepada yoeja itu, setidaknya sekarang aku tidak bersusah-susah mencari yoeja pemilik kalung ini, kulihat-lihat lagi kalung yang berada ditanganku ini, tiba-tiba seseorang merampas nya begitu saja dari tanganku." Kembalikan kalungku"... aku pun langsung mengangkat kepala ku dan ingin melihat siapa orang kurang ajar yang seenaknya saja merampas kalung itu.

"Yahhhh...", baru saja aku ingin memaki orang tersebut tetapi begitu aku melihatnya jantung terasa berdebar dua kali lipat. Entah mengapa yoeja yang berada dihadapanku ini langsung mengurungkan niat ku yang tadi ingin marah-marah padanya, mata yoeja itu...ketika aku menatap matanya jantung serasa ingin jatuh dari tempatnya, aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa seperti ini, aku belum pernah seklaipun melihat yoeja ini, tetapi mengapa dia membuat jantungku serasa ingin lepas.

Kyuhyun pov end

"Yahhh..". kata kyuhyun sambil menegakan kepalanya baru saja dia ingin mengelurkan kata-kata dari mulutnya yang memang terkenal pedas tetapi tidak jadi ketika dia menatap foxy yoeja tersebut. " Jadi kau yang telah mencuri kalungku" kata yoeja tersebut sambil memeluk erat kalungnya seakan namja didepan nya ini akan merampas kalung tersebut, kyuhyun yang merasa detak jantungnya sudah mulai normal pun membalas perkataan yoeja dihadapannya tersebut." Apa kau bilang aku,,? Mencuri kalungmu .. bahkan kalung tersebut tidak ada harganya untukku" kata kyuhyun dengan kata-katanya yang memang terkenal tajam , kyuhyun hanya kesal dia yang berniat baik mengembalikan kalung tersebut, tetapi seenaknya saja yoeja dihadapannya ini menuduhnya bahwa dia yang telah mencuri kalung tersebut.

"Jadi mengapa kalung kuberada ditanganmu" kata sungmin sambil terus menatap tajam kearah namja tersebut,, "yah semalam kau yang mejatuhkannya,, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karna sudah mau mengutip kalungmu itu kalau tidak pasti kalungmu itu sudah entah bagaimana nasibnya" kata kyuhyun tak kalah tajam menatap yoeja tersebut.

Sungmin hanya diam dia tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa, dia pun beranjak dari tempat tersebut sambil menarik tangan ryeowook untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut, "Wokkie.. aaa sebaiknya kita pergi" kata sungmin sambil beranjak meninggalkan tersebut, tapi langkahnya terhenti karna tiba-tiba saja lengannya ditahan seseorang, sungmin pun langsung menoleh, "mau kemana kau.,,"kata kyuhyun sambil menatap kedalam mata sungmin, sungmin yang merasa jantung nya berdebar tak karuan pun hanya bisa mentap diam namja tersebut." Kau memang tidak tau berterima kasih, setelah aku menemukan kalungmu yang hilang itu kau mau pergi begitu saja?" , kata kyuhyun dengan masih menatap dalam kearah sungmin." Untuk apa aku berterima kasih lagi pula kau memang berencana mencuri kalungku, buktinya kau terus memandangi kalung ku saja, Berarti kau menyukai kalungku dan berencana mengambilnya kan" balas sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tidak menyangka bahwa yoeja ini menganggap dia memang berniat mencuri kalungnya, kyuhyun pun mulai tersenyum mengejek .. "kalung yang seribu kali lebih bagus dari itu aku pun bisa mendapatkannya, untuk apa juga kalung seperti itu untukku. Dan asal kau tau, aku sedikit pun tidak tertarik pada kalung usangmu itu".

Sungmin yang merasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca langsung saja menghempaskan tangan kyuhyun dengan kasar sambil meninggalkan tempat itu, "sungmin tunggu aku" kata wokkie sambil berlari mengikuti sungmin,

"Ooo... jadi dia yang bernama sungmin Lihat saja sungmin kau akan menyesal karna menuduhku pencuri" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum memandangi tubuh sungmin yang mulai menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

"Kyu kau tidak apa-apa?", kata yesung sambil tersenyum melihat wajah kyuhyun yang tersenyum menyerigai, " aku tidak apa-apa hyung" kata kyuhyun , "hyung bisa bantu aku mencari informasi tentang gadis tadi, aku akan membalas dia yang sudah seenaknya menuduhku mencuri kalunganya kata kyuhyun tanpa melepas senyum dari bibirnya."

Flashback off

"Donghae... ah", donghae membalikkan badannya kebelakang, karna merasa ada yang memanggilnya," ooh kau eunhyuk' kata donghae, eunhyuk pun menghampiri donghae dengan agak sedikit berlari, kau jangan berlari-lari nanti kau akan jatuh, eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kearah donghae." Donghae..ah bisakah kau memanggilku hyukie saja, karna orang-orang terdekatku sering memanggilku hyukie" kata eunhyuk sambil mereka berjalan memasuki kantor,' ohh begitu, ya baiklah kalau begitu nona hyukie yang manis", rayu donghae dengan kata-kata manisnya. Euhyuk yang mukanya sudah mulai merah hanya menunduk.

"Hae.. yah bagaimana rasanya setelah hampir dua minggu bekerja disin?"i tanya eunhyuk," aku menyukainya hyukie, disini aku merasa nyaman orang-orang disini pun tidak menjauhiku karna aku anak baru" kata donghae, "yahh tentu saja kalok mereka berani menjauhimu mereka akan berurusan denganku' kata eunhyuk sambil mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin meninju orang yang mengganggu donghae, donghae tertawa melihat eunhyuk yang membelanya, "aku sangat betah disini apalagi ada nona semanismu yang setiap hari bisa kulihat" kata donghae yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya, euhyuk yang merasa wajahnya memang sudah benar-benar merah pun langsung memukul lengan donghae sambil beranjak meninggal tempat tersebut, namun donghae menahan tangannya, hyukie mau kah kau nanti siang makan denganku? Tanya donghae, eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan donghae, donghae tersenyum melihat eunhyuk yang wajahnya sudah memerah akibat ulahnya.

Kyuhyun prov

Haaah, tinggal selama hampir dua minggu dihotel saja sangat membosankan, setiap hari hal yang kulakukan selalu hampir sama, bangun tidur sarapan berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar hotel terkadang bila aku sangat bosan aku keluar sebentar untuk melihat –lihat kota seoul dan kembali lagi malam hari berbicara dengan donghae kemudian tidur lagi. Aku sangat bosan, beberapa waktu lalu aku mengunjungi orang tuaku yang ada dibusan, mereka menyuruhku untuk menetap disana, tapi aku menolaknya dengan halus karna aku ingin menemani donghae diseoul dan akan bekerja disana, donghae bilang beberapa waktu lalu perusahaan tempat dia bekerja membuka lowongan pekerjaan, dia bilang aku pasti akan diterima mengingat aku yang merupakan lulusan dari luar negeri dengan nilai yang baik. Selama berada diseoul appa ku selalu menawariku bekerja diperusahaan temannya yang berada dibusan, tetapi aku selalu menolaknya. Entah mengapa sekarang ini aku hanya ingin berada diseoul aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa tetapi hatiku mengatakan kalau aku harus berada diseoul, ahh sudahlah kalau memikirkan hal itu lagi kepalaku langsung terasa sakit.

Hari ini aku akan kekantor donghae untuk menyerahkan beberapa syarat yang diajukan perusahaannya untuk merekrut pagawai baru, aku pun sampai di depan perusahaan itu perusahaan ini memang sangat besar, tak salah bila si ikan itu sangat menyukai bekerja disini, aku pun menuju kemeja resepsionis dan menyerahkan persyaratan yang kubawa, resepsionis itu menerimanya dan menyuruhku datang lagi besok. Aku pun pergi sebelum langkahku terhenti karna kulihat dua orang yoeja yang berada tidak beberapa jauh dariku ini sepertinya hampir terjatuh, dan benar saja seorang yoeja bertubuh kurus yang hampir jatuh terpeleset karna sepertinya dia berjalan sambil berlari-lari sedangkan yoeja yang bertubuh agak sedikit berisi tersebut membantu temannya yang hampir terduduk dilantai tersebut. Ahh ...,sepertinya tidak apa apa aku pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantor itu.

Kyuhyun prov end

"Hyukie kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sungmin sambil membatu eunhyuk bangkit,a' hampir saja aku jatuh terduduk disini minnie..ah kalau tidak aku pasti akan malu sekalia' kata euhyuk." tadi saat aku terpeleset tidak ada melihatku kan?"tanya eunyuk, "sepertinya tidak ada, ahh ada satu orang seorang namja yang tidak jauh berdiri diasmping kita sepertinya menatap sebentar kearah kita tadi, tapi aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karna aku sibuk menahanmu supaya tidak jatuh", kata sungmin. "Apa dia pegawai kantor ini" tanya eunhyuk, 'kurasa bukan" kata sungmin samil menggelenhkan kepalanya." Baiklah kalau begitu tidak ada masalah" kata eunyuk sambil mulai berjalan. Sedangkan sungmin mengikuti eunhyuk dari belakang sambil mengingat-ingat wajah namja tadi, 'dia mirip sekali dengan,,, tidak tidak mungkin itu dia'' kata sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sungmin pun berlari mengejar eunhyuk.

'' Minnie hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu, tidak apa-apakan? "Tanya eunhyuk dengan sedikit bersalah mereka memang sedang dalam perjalanan keluar kantor untuk istirahat makan siang, "kenapa? kau ada janji dengan seseorang " tanya sungmin," iya donghae mengajakku makan siang dia sudah menungguku diparkiran'' kata eunhyuk sambil malu-malu,, "ahh begitu baiklah aku mengerti, sepertinya kalian sudah sangat dekat" cibir sungmin melihat sahabatnya ini yang sepertinya menyukai anak baru itu," ahh kami tidak sedekat yang kau pikirkan" balas eunhyuk sambil malu-malu." Yasudah aku duluan ya minnie.. sampai jumpa lagi" kata eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan keparkiran, sedangkan sungmin hanya melambaikan tangannya, ''sepertinya makan siang ini agak sedikit membosankan" kata sungmin sambil menuju cafe didekat kantornya yang memang hampir setiap hari ia kunjungi bersama eunhyuk.

Donghae dan eunhyuk baru saja memesan makanannya, saat tiba tiba ada yang menepuk bahu donghae dari belakang," hyung sedang apa kau disin?'i. Donghae pun membalikkan badannya, "ahh ternyata kau kyu, aku ya sudah pasti makan siang, kau yang sedang apa disini?", tanya donghae ." ahh aku tadi baru saja dari kantor mu mengantarkan persyaratan yang kau beritahu aku semalam, tapi tiba-tiba aku lapar dan aku melihat cafe ini, langsung saja akau masuk, dan ternyata kau juga ada disini". Balas kyuhyun

"Duduklah'' kata donghae, "kau sudah pesan makanan kyu? ". "Belum hyung aku belum memesan apapun", kata kyuhyun." pelayan "panggil donghae setelah makanan mereka datang donghae pun memperkenalkan kyuhyun pada eunhyuk," hyukie ini sepupuku yang beberapa waktu lalu yang pernah kuceritakan akan melamar diperusahaan kita" kata donghae, kyuhyun pun memperkenalkan namanya yang disambut baik eunhyuk, "senang berkenalan denganmu namaku euhyuk", kata eunhyuk sambil membalas jabatan tangan kyuhyun," jadi kau juga lulusan dari amerika juga?' tanya eunhyuk, kyuhyun hanya mengggangguk sambil meyantap makanannya,'' dan noona pasti yang hampir setip hari diceritakan donghae hyung padaku", kata kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kearah donghae, sedangkan donghae langsung meyiku lengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat hyung nya yang terkenal playboy sekarang terlihat malu-malu, "hyung besok aku berencana mencari apartemen untuk kita, tinggal hampir dua mingu dihotel membuatku merasa sangat bosan", kata kyuhyun." Aku baru mau mengatakannya kyu, ya kau carilah apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat aku dan kau akan bekerja, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu harus buru-buru bila akan berangkat bekerja"." Ya hyung sudah pasti"kata kyuhyun.

"Jadi kalian mau mencari apartemen kebetulan diapartemen tempatku tinggal ada apartemen yang kosong, beberapa waktu lalu orang yang menempati apartemen itu pindah keluar negeri jadi sampai sekarang belum ada yang menempatinya, lagi pula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor " kata eunhyuk," benarkah itu bagus sekali setidaknya aku tidak perlu bersusah-susah mencari aprtemen", kata kyuhyun. "Yahh itu ide yang bagus hyukie kira-kira kapan kami bisa melihat-lihat apartemennya?'' tanya donghae, ''hari ini juga bisa kalau kau mau aku kenal baik dengan pemilik apartemennya karana mereka juga tinggal diapartemen itu" balas eunhyuk. " Bagaimana kalau besok saja kami kesana kebetulan besok kan hari libur, aku tidak mau terburu-buru hyukie ah mau memastikan dahulu apartetemennya cocok tidaknya untuk kami mengingat sepupuku yang evil ini sangat pemilih" kata donghae sambil menatap kyuhyun yang lahap sekali menyantap makanannya. "Yahh aku ikan aku bukan pemilih aku hanya mau segalanya itu sempurna!'' balas kyuhyun." Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini kyu" balas donghae lagi,, mereka terus saja beradu mulut sedangkan eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja melihatnya.

Sungmin baru saja ingin membuka pintu apartemennya, namun terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya,sungmin pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya itu sudah berada dibelakangnya.'' Ohhh, kau jungmo ssi, ada apa'' tanya sungmin," begini besok kan hari libur mau kah kau menemaniku mencari hadiah untuk ibuku ? tiga hari lagi dia berulang tahun tapi aku masih belum tahu akan memberikan apa" kata jungmo,'' besok ya, baiklah aku bisa besok kira-kira jam berapa?" tanya sungmin,'" bagaimana kalau aku menjeputmu jam sebelas siang, aku tahu kau besok pasti ingin istirahat" balas jungmo." Baiklah tidak masalah besok jam sebelas, aku masuk duluan ne aku harus megistirahatkan badanku supaya besok aku bisa menemanimu, anyoeng jungmo ssi " kata sungmin sambil tersenyum dan masuk kedalam apartemennya, sedangkan jungmo hanya tersenyum senang dia tidak menyangka sungmin mau pergi dengannya.

Siang ini sungmin dan jungmo sudah berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan diseoul, sedari tadi sungmin selalu menawarkan jungmo barang yang menurut sungmin cocok sebagai kado untuk ibu jungmo, sedangkan jungmo mengatakan terserah apapun yang dipilihkan sungmin pasti dia akan setuju sungmin yang melihat jungmo yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli memilih kado itu pun akhirnya membuka suara," yaahh jungmo ssi sedari tadi kau hanya diam tanpa mau berusaha memilih kadonya, ini kan kadomu untuk ibumu ,pasti kau yang lebih tahu apa yang cocok untuk ibumu, kau hanya mengangguk terhadap semua barang yang kupilih," seru sungmin yang sudah mulai kesal karna sedari tadi jungmo hanya diam dan mengikutinya tanpa mau memberikan pendapat. Jungmo mulai terkikik melihat sungmin yang sepertinya mulai kesal padanya," arrasso sungmin ssi, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan ini kepada ibuku" kata jungmo sambil menunjuk sebuah alat pemijat pundak model terbaru yang dipajang ditoko tersebut, "akhir-akhir ini ibuku sering mengeluh pundaknya sering sakit kalau terlalu lama duduk" kata jungmo." Kenapa bukan daritadi kau mengatakannya, kau tau kakiku sudah sangat pegal mengelilingi tempat ini dari tadi seru semakain tertawa melihat sungmin , ''arrasso aku minta maaf sungmin ssi balas jungmo.

"keundee..., sungmin ssi sebenarnya tujuan utamaku mengajakmu pergi denganku bukan untuk membantuku mencari hadiah ibuku, aku mengajakmu karna aku ingin melihatmu sepanjang hari ini, makanya dari tadi aku hanya diam dan terus menatapmu, besok aku akan pergi kepulau jeju, kantor menyuruhkan mengurus proyek yang sedang dikerjakan disana, aku tidak mungkin menolak, maka dari itu aku ingin melihatmu sepuas hatiku sebelum aku berangkat besok"kata jungmo." Ya ampun jadi itu alasannya pantas saja kau hari ini sangat menyebalkan, kira-kira berapa lama kau berada disana? Tanya sungmin, "hemm..., mungkin hampir sekitar satu sampai dua minggu aku pun belum begitu tahu pasti, kata jungmo. " Baiklah hari ini kau boleh melihatku sepuasmu jungmo ssi", balas sungmin," ayo kita ketempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan" ajak sungmin sambil menarik lengan jungmo sedangkan jungmo merasa jantungnya sudah hampir meledak.

Sungmin baru saja sampai diapartemennya baru saja dia pun membuka kunci apartemennya saat dia menyadari seorang namja jangkung yang sedang berjalan menuju tangga kelantai bawah. Yah apartemen ini memang masih menggunakan tangga walaupun diapartemen ini ada lift, tapi orang-orang yang tinggal disini lebih sering menggunakan tangga karna lift nya yang agak terlalu jauh, sepertinya namja itu keluar dari apartemen disampingnya, apa namja ini akan orang baru yang akan tinggal disebelah apartemennya, sungmin pun mulai membuka gagang pintu apartemennya saat namja itu sepertinya bericara dengan telepon genggamnya sungmin pun menoleh kearah namja yang mulai menuruni tangga tersebut, dan begitu sungmin melihatnya dia langsung terpaku, "orang ituu.. tidak tidak mungkin itu...," sungmin berkata sampil terus menggelengkan kepalanya." Tidak mungkin ...,kyuhyun"

TBC

Aku datang lagi readears semua ...

Dichapter 3 ini aku uda nepati janjikan? Hehhe aku uda pake tanda " nya. mian dichapter sebelumnya bila masih banyak kekurangan. Aku bakal lebih baik lagi dichap-chap lupa meninggalkan reviewnya ne para readers yang unyuk-unyuk semua, hehheh gomawo yang uda pada baca dan ngeriview, saran dan riview kalian sangat aku butuhkan. Sampai jumpa lagi dichap berikutnya, anyoeng


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Akhirnya selesai juga.." kata seorang namja jangkung sambil menghepaskan dirinya disofa ruang tamunya, yah kyuhyun baru saja menyusun semua barang-barang yang dibawanya dari hotel tempat beberapa waktu ini ditempatinya, memang beberapa hari yang lalu kyuhyun dan donghae berencana mencari apartemen dan kebetulan eunhyuk memberi tahu mereka bahwa apartemen ditempatnya tinggal ada yang kosong, setelah mengecek dan melihat-lihat kyuhyun dan donghae langsung setuju bahwa apartemen ini akan mereka tempati, setelah mengurus semuanya, mereka pun langsung pindah keapartemen ini, mengingat barang-barang mereka yang tidak terlalu banyak, hanya sekedar pakaian dan surat-surat penting saja, donghae dan kyuhyun sudah membawa semua barang-barang mereka keapartemen tersebut, donghae yang memang harus bekerja hanya meminta kyuhyun menyusun barang-barang mereka, dan sekarang tinggallah kyuhyun sendiri diapartemen ini, setelah terpaksa harus menyusun barang-barang mereka seharian, dia pun merasa mulai lelah dan menyistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Sepertinya baik dihotel maupun disini sama saja suasananya tetap saja sepi" kata kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bosan, tak lama ponsel kyuhyun pun berbunyi kyuhyun langsung meraih ponselnya dan melihat nomor yang tertera dilayah ponselnya, nomor siapa ini? Karna penasaran kyuhyun langsung mengangkat telpon itu," yoeboseyo".. terdengar suara dari penelpon itu, 'nde" jawab kyuhyun. "Apakah anda yang bernama cho kyuhyun ssi? " tanya orang yg menelpon tersebut "Ne benar saya sendiri" balas kyuhun." kami dari kim corporation ingin memberi tahukan bahwa anda diterima diperusahaan kami dan mulai besok anda sudah langsung bisa bekerja" kata orang yg menelpon tersebut, kyuhyun yang kaget mendengarnya pun langsung menjawab "baik besok saya akan datang, dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih sekali karna sudah mau menerima saya "kata kyuhyun"hormat ,'ne sama-sama besok jangan sampai terlambat cho kyuhyun ssi" balas orang yang menelpon tersebut, " baik saya tidak akan terlambat" jawab kyuhyun sebelum orang tersebut menutup telponnya.

kyuhyun sangat gembira mendapat kabar tersebut, dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini dia diterima dipersahaan tersebut. Tak lama bel apartemennya berbunyi kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari sofa dan membuka pintu, "hyung" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum begitu melihat donghae yang datang," kau kenapa kyu?" tanya donghae yang melihat kyuhyun terus tersenyum, "hyung aku diterima bekerja dan mulai besok aku sudah disuruh datang bekerja" kata kyuhyun senang, "benarkah?" kata donghae yang tidak terlalu terkejut, donghae yang memang sudah diberitahu eunhyuk memang tidak langsung memberi tahu kyuhun dia ingin memberitahu kyuhyun setelah dia sampai dirumah, "kau tidak senang hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun kesal, " tadi siang aku sudah diberitahu eunhyuk bahawa kau sudah diterima"kata donghae yang agak sedikit takut takut melihat ekspresi kyuhun yang berubah menjadi sedikit seram," jadi mengapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku?" tanya kyuhyun kesal, " biar jadi kejutaaann", kata donghae sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi karna dilihatnya kyuhyun ingin mengejarnya," yahh jangan lari kau ikan" kata kyuhyun sambil mengejar donghae"

Keeseokan harinya eunhyuk yang memang ditugaskan untuk menemani kyuhyun melihat-lihat kantor dan memperkenalkannya kepada beberapa pegawai lain pun menjelaskan beberapa hal-hal penting di kantor tersebut sambil memasuki beberapa ruangan, sedangkan kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan serius. "Kantor ini luas sekali noona aku sampai bingung karna dari tadi entah sudah berapa ruangan yang kita masuki" kata kyuhyun, "nanti kau juga akan terbiasa kyuhyun ssi" kata eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya aku belum mengenalkan mu pada sungmin kan dia sahabat terbaikku, dia juga bekerja disini, ayo... kukenalkan padanya" kata eunhyuk sambil mengajak kyuhyun menemui sungmin,

"Kau melihat sungmin yunho ssi?" tanya eunhyuk karna sedari tadi dia mencari-cari sungmin tetapi dia tidak menemukannya," ah sungmin dia tadi dipanggil sooyoung ssi sepertinya ada beberapa hal penting yang harus dia kerjakan" kata yunho, "ohh begitu ya baikalah yunho ssi terima kasih atas informasi nya " kata eunhyuk, yunho hanya mengangguk sambil meninggalkan eunhyuk, eunhyuk pun menghampiri kyuhyun "sepertinya dia sedang sibuk lain kali saja ya kukenalkan kau padanya ya" kata eunhyuk, "baiklah noona" kata kyuhyun sambil mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Sungmin prov

Haahhh hari ini aku lelah sekali, tulangku serasa ingin lepas saja, sejak jungmo ditugaskan kepualu jeju beberapa waktu lalu beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum selesai disini ditugaskan kepadaku, aku ingin sekali menolaknya kalau tidak memngingat jungmo yang memohon padaku untuk membantunya, ahh ya sudahlah lagi pula sebentar lagi dia akan kembali , baru saja sungmin memasuki apartemen itu saat sungmin tiba-tiba melihat donghae dan eunhyuk yang sepertinya ingin keluar.

Sungmin prov end

" kau baru pulang minnie?" tanya eunhyuk yang tidak melihat sungmin seharian ini bahkan saat makan siang saja sungmin selalu menolak ajakan eunhyuk karna katanya dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan jung mo yang belum selesai," iya hyukie kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya sungmin, "ahh kami akan makan malam sebentar " kata eunhyuk salah tingkah, " minnie kau tidak tahu ya kalau donghae sekarang tinggal disebelah apartemenmu, aku belum memberitahumu karna selama hampir seminggu ini kau selalu sibuk" kta eunhyuk. "benarkah pantas saja beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat seorang namja keluar dari apartemen itu, tapi kurasa dia bukan donghae" seru sungmin, "ahh itu sepupuku kami tinggal berdua jadi pantas saja kalau kau tidak mengenalnya" kata donghae. "Ahh dia juga bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan kita, tadi saat dikantor aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu tapi karna kau tidak ada jadi aku tidak jadi mengenalkannya "kata eunhyuk. "Ahh,. begitu besok saja kau kenalkan aku padanya besok aku sudah tidak terlalu sibuk" kata sungmin yang terlihat sudah sangat lelah." Baiklah minne sebaiknya kau langsung masuk dan istirahat sebelum kau jatuh pingsan disini karna kelelahan" kata eunhyuk yang melihat wajah sungmin sudah sangat lelah. "Baiklah hyukie aku masuk duluan, semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan ya " kata sungmin sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terlihat salah tingkah, "yahhh ..."kata eunhyuk yang wajahnya sudah memerah sambil melihat sungmin sudah meninggalkan mereka, mereka pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu, baru saja mereka berjalan donghae melihat kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang, kyuhyun tadi memang mengatakan akan pulang terlambat karna dia harus membeli beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang untuk keperluannya bekerja." Kau baru pulang kyu?" tanya donghae yang melihat kyuhyun membawa beberapa tas belanjaan," iya hyung kalian mau pergi?" tanya kyuhyun yang melihat donghae bersama dengan eunhyuk," iya kami akan makan malam sebentar, kau mau menitip sesuatu ?" tanya donghae , "tidak hyung aku sudah makan tadi, baiklah aku masuk duluan semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan" kata kyuhyun sambil berlalu, "kenapa dia dan sungmin sama saja?" kata donghae sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Kajja hyukie kita pergi " kata donghae sambil memegang tangan eunhyuk, sedangkan eunhyuk merasa jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar lagi.

"Sepertinya eunhyuk dan donghae punya hubungan yang special, beberapa waktu ini aku sering sekali melihat eunhyuk pergi bersama dengan donghae", sungmin bergumam dalam hati sambil menaiki tangga menuju ke apartemennya, ketika sampai didepan pintu apartemennya dia pun merogoh tasnya mencari kunci apartemennya, tetapi dia juga tak menemukannya dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya sungmin berjongkok dan mengeluarkan semua isi tas nya dilantai, " akhirnya ketemu juga " gumam sungmin lega karna sudah menemukan kunci apartemennya yang ternyata terselip diantara barang-barangnya.

Sungmin pun mengutip semua barang-barangnya yang berserakan dilantai itu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tasnya. "Eheemm, apa kau yang bernama sungmin ssi? " tanya kyuhyun yang baru saja menaiki tangga, dia melihat seorang yoeja sedang berjongkok sambil memasukan barang-barangnya yang ada dilantai, kyuhyun berfikir ini pasti lee sungmin yang beberapa waktu lalu diceritakan eunhyuk padanya. Sungmin pun membalikkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya, dan pada saat itu sungmin langsung mematung, "dia... tidak mungkin dia itu kyuhyun" gumam sungmin dalam hati, sungmin pun langsung bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. "ahh jadi benar kau yang bernama sungmin, aku kyuhyun lebih lengkapnya cho kyuhyun aku sepupu donghae yang sekarang tinggal disebelah apartemenmu " kata kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, kyuhyun pun melihat sungmin yang hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas uluran tangannya. Detik berikutnya kyuhyun merasa dia mengenal yoeja ini tapi dia tidak tahu dimana, apalagi saat dia menatap dalam kemata sungmin dia merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat, dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia seperti ini, padahal dia belum pernah sama sekali melihat yoeja ini, akhirnya kyuhyun pun menarik tangannya saat melihat sepertinya yoeja ini sangat terkejut. Sungmin yang mulai tersadar pun langsung menjawab" iya aku lee sungmin senang berkenalan denganmu kyuhyun ssi" kata sungmin langsung membuka apartemennya dan langsung masuk kedalam. Meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang terdiam didepan pintu apartemen sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak memasuki apartemennya saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah kalung, kyuhyun pun mengambil kalung tersebut, "sungmin "kata kyuhyun sambil membaca tulisan dikalung tersebut." Sepertinya ini milik sungmin" kata kyuhyun sambil masuk kedalam apartemennya, "sebaiknya besok saja kukembalikan padanya" gumam kyuhyun.

"Tidak,, tidak mungkin itu dia" kata sungmin begitu memasuki apartemennya dan menghempaskan badanya kekasur, tidak mungkin itu kyuhyun, pria yang selama hampir lima tahun ini sangat ingin dia lupakan dari hidupnya walaupun tidak pernah berhasil. "Dia tidak mungkin ada disini itu pasti bukan dia benar itu bukan dia" kata sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, "tapi mata itu... mata itu masih sama seperti dulu" gumam sungmin yang merasa air matanya mulai mengalir pun terus menangis, menangis sepuasnya.

"Eomma apa yang harus kulakukan, dia sekarang ada disini" kata sungmin yang masih terus menangis, sungmin pun mulai meraba lehernya untuk mencari kalungnya, namun dia tidak menemukannya" dimana dimana kalungku?" kata sungmin, sungmin langsung menyambar tas nya dan mulai mngeluarkan semua isi tasnya, karana seingatnya tadi dia meletakkan kalung nya didalam tasnya, sungmin pun mulai panik, dia lalu teringat bahawa tadi dia membongkar tasnya saat mencari kunci apartemennya, sungmin pun langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dan mencari-cari kalungnya dilantai, namun kalungnya tetap tidak ada..., "Eomma ..,ottokhae? aku menghilangkan lagi kalung pemberiannmu"kata sungmin sambil terus menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sudahlah minnie kau jangan menangis terus, mungkin kalungmu terselip diantara barang barangmu yang lain "kata eunhyuk yang melihat sungmin terus menangis, "Tidak hyukie aku sudah membongkar seluruh barang-barangku, tapi tetap saja kalungku tidak ada" kata sungmin yang masih menangis, "sudah sebaiknya kita memesan makanan saja dulu" kata eunhyuk sambil memanggil pelayan namun tanpa disangka dia melihat donghae dan kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki cafe sepertinya mereka akan makan siang juga." Donghae ssi kyuhyun ssi ayo kesini panggil eunhyuk" sambil mengajak mereka berdua bergabung. Donghae dan kyuhyun kyuhyun yang melihat eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pun langsung menuju kemeja eunhyuk. Sungmin yang mendengar eunhyuk memanggil nama kyuhyun langsung menghapus air matanya dia tidak menyangka kyuhyun ada disini, semalaman sungmin terus berpikir bagaimana dia harus menghadapi kyuhyun, tetapi yang sedikit mengganjal hati sungmin adalah mengapa kyuhyun sedikit berubah, dulu biasanya kyuhyun langsung menahannya bila sungmin ingin menghindarinya tetapi semalam mengapa kyuhyun tidak melakukannya, apa kyuhyun sudah lupa padanya? Secepat itukah?

"Ahh, ternyata kau bersama sungmin ssi" kata donghae sambil mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan eunhyuk sedangkan kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan sungmin, "iya ini tempat favorit kami kalau sedang istirahat makan siang karna jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor" kata eunhyuk, "kalian sudah memesan makanan?" tanya donghae, "belum, kami belum memesan apa-apa" jawab eunhyuk, donghae pun mengangguk dan langsung memanggil salah satu pelayan.

Setelah makanan mereka sampai, mereka langsung saja melahapnya karna sudah merasa sangat lapar, sedangkan sungmin sepertinya tidak berselera makan dia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa berniat melahapnya, sungmin merasa nafsu makannya menguap begitu saja dia tidak merasa lapar sedikitpun yang ada dia terlalu gugup sekarang, sesekali dia menatap kearah kyuhyun yang sering tertangkap sedang menatap nya juga, sungmin tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa," kau baik-baik saja sugmin ssi?' tanya donghae yang melihat sungmin dari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, " ahh aku baik-baik saja donghae ssi " kata sungmin sambil mulai memakan makanannya dengan tidak berselera.

"Sungmin begitu karena dia kehilangan kalungnya, kalung pemberian ibunya yang sangat berharga baginya" kata eunhyuk membuka suara, "Kalung?" Tanya donghae, "iya donghae ssi aku kehilangan kalungku, kalung itu sangat penting untukku" balas sungmin. "Apakah ini kalungmu?" Kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan sebuah kalung bertuliskan nama sungmin, sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat kalung nya ada ditangan kyuhyun, dan detik berikutnya dia langsung merampas kalung tersebut dari tangan kyuhyun," iya ini kalungku.. " kata sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak melihat reaksi sungmin seakan-akan dia yang mencuri kalung tersebut, namun kemudian kyuhyun merasa dia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak ingat kapan hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya padanya.

"Jadi benar kalung itu milikmu, semalam aku menemukannya didepan apartemenmu, mungkin semalam kau menjatuhkannya "kata kyuhyun." Ahh syukurlah kyuhyun ssi "kata eunhyuk saat melihat reaksi sungmin yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan, eunhyuk mengerti pasti sungmin sangat takut kehilangan kalung nya itu," kau tidak tahu kan dari tadi dia menangis terus karna kehilangan kalungnya" kata eunhyuk, kyuhyun terus menatap instens kearah sungmin, kyuhyun bisa melihat mata sungmin yang bengkak pasti karna dia terus menangis, sedangkan sungmin hanya terus menatap dan menggenggam kalungnya dengan erat, sungmin hanya takut bertemu pandang dengan kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Ahh tapi sungmin ssi boleh kah aku bertanya padamu", kata kyuhyun, sungmin pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya, "apakah sebelum ini kita pernah bertemu? karna aku meras sepertinya mengenalmu walaupun baru semalam kita berkenalan, dan juga kejadian barusan apa sebelumya juga pernah terjadi? Karna aku merasa ini benar-benar tidak asing bagiku " tanya kyuhyun penasaran , sungmin hanya bisa diam membisu sambil menatap mata kyuhyun, sungmin hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa dia benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan yang ada dihati sungmin dia benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa saat ini,

Apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyunku...?

Akhirnya chapter 4 update mian bila masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan atau ada yang kurang jelas, karna aku baru pertama kali nulis ff, jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon dimakluminya.

Jangan lupa meninggalkan saran dan review nya ne, saran dan review kalian sangat aku butuhkan, gomawo bagi yg udah baca dan ngeriview ff ini, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya,.. anyoeeeeng.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Flashback on

Suasana tenang menyelimuti kelas tersebut kalah shindong soesangmim menjelaskan pelajaran matematikanya, beberapa murid ada yang menyimak dengan serius dan ada juga beberapa murid yang merasa mulai bosan, sungmin terlihat melamun sambil mencoret-coret bukunya sambil menulis beberapa umapatan-umpatan kepada namja yang beberapa waktu lalu mengacaukan pikirannya dengan kata-kata yang pedas itu, saat itu sungmin ingin sekali membalas perkataan namja itu, tetapi sungmin tidak mau membuat masalah disekolah ini, mengingat dia hanya seorang yoeja miskin yang bisa masuk sekolah ini karna mengandalkan beasiswa. Shindong soesangnim yang melirik kebelakang dan matanya langsung menangkap sungmin hanya melamun sambil mencoret-coret bukunya, dia pun menghampiri sungmin yang masih melamun, "sungmin ssi disini bukan tempatnya melamun, dan coba tunjukkan apa saja yang sudah kau catat dari materi yang dari tadi saya jelaskan", tanya shindong sambil mengambil buku catatan sungmin, shindong langsung membulatkan matanya kala hanya ada berbagai umpatan yang ditulis sungmin dibuku itu," sungmin ssi, selesai pelajaran temui aku dikantor" kata shindong soesangnim sambil meninggalkan sungmin yang hanya bisa meruntuki kebodohannya karna melamun disaat mata plajaran, "sungmin ah gwenchana? "Tanya ryeowook yang sering melihat beberapa waktu itu sungmin sering sekali melamun," iya aku tidak apa-apa wookie ah" jawab sungmin sambil menatap kepapan tulis,dia hanya takut shindong soesangnim memergokinya lagi karna sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Kyuhyun ssi, sepulang sekolah nanti kau jadi keperpustaan?" Tanya changmin pada kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan pspnya. "Iya kulkas nanti aku jadi keperpustakaan, aku tidak mau dihukum oleh kang in soesangnim karna tidak menyelesaikan tugas sejarahnya, lagi pula tugasnya juga tidak terlalu sulit, hanya membaca beberapa buku yang ada diperpustakaan saja kurasa sudah bisa" kata kyuhyun sambil terus memainkan benda kesayangannya tersebut. "Baikalah kalau begitu kurasa masalahku sudah selesai" kata changmin, kyuhyun langsung mempausekan permainannya lalu menatap changmin, "maksudmu? " Tanya kuyuhyun," iya kan sudah ada kau yang mengerjakannya, tadi ibuku menelponku bahwa nanti siang dia akan menjemputku, ibiku minta ditemani berbelanja kesupermarket, sebagai anak yang baik mana boleh aku menolak permintaan ibuku sendiri", kata changmin sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-giginya. "Yah jadi maksudmu kau hanya mencontek dariku saja?" tanya kyuhyun. "Kau memang sangat jenius kyuhyun ssi ", jawab changmin. "Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan mau memberikanmu contekan" kata kyuhyun, "ayolah kyuhyun ssi kau kan teman terbaik sepanjang masa yang kupunya jadi tolong bantu aku kali ini ne"mohon changmin, "ahhh.. baiklah jangan sampai aku melihatmu merengek seperti anak kecil karna tidak diberi susu", kata kyuhyun mencibir. "Yahh seenaknya saja kau, aku begini karna aku ingin membantu eommaku membawa belanjaan tidak mungkin aku membiarkan eomma ku membawa belanjaan yang berat itu sendirian" kata changmin, "kau ikut eomma mu kesuper market bukan untuk membantu yang ada kau hanya membeli semua makanan yang ada disana untuk persediaanmu" cibir kyuhyun," hahaha" changmin tertawa," itu salah satu alasanku juga" kata changmin," kulkas tetap saja kulkas tidak akan berubah" kata kyuhyun. Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Siang ini sungmin sedang ada diperpustakaan, dia diberi hukuman oleh shindong soesangnim membersihkan perpustakaan karna tertangkap melamun saat pelajaran, sepulang sekolah sungmin langsung menuju perpustakaan dan memulai hukumannya membersihkan seluruh ruangan diperpustakaan.

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki perpustakaan dan mencari kebagian buku yang ingin dicarinya, "ahh bosan sekali bila hanya membaca" gumamnya, dia pun mengeluarkan handset dan telpon genggamnya dan mulai mendengarkan musik," kalau begini setidaknya tidak terlalu membosankan" gumam kyuhyun sambil terus membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

"Dimana diletakkan alat pembersih lantainya"? tanya sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, sedari tadi sungmin memang pencari alat pengepel lantai diperpustakaan ini, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya, sungmin pun mulai mencari-cari alat pembersih lantai tersebut saat matanya menatap sebuah pintu yang agak sedikit terbuka. "Ahhh, mengapa sedari tadi aku tidak kesini, pasti pembersih lantainya ada digudang itu" gumam sungmin, ia lalu masuk kedalam gudang tersebut dan mulai mencari alat pembersih lantai.

jung soesangnim yang merupakan penjaga perpustakaan tersebut mendapat panggilan keruangan guru karna akan diadakannya rapat. Tak lama pun jung soesangnim memberikan pengumuman menggunakan miicrophone yang ada diperpustakaan tersebut memberitahukan bagi para murid yang berada diperpustakaan tersebut agar segera meninggalkan perpustakaan, karna perpustakaan akan segera ditutup, satu persatu para murid pun meninggalkan perpustakaan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lagi diperpustakaan tersebut jung soesangnim pun mengunci perpustakaan tersebut, tidak taukah dia kyuhyun dan sungmin masih berada didalam,,

setelah hukuman membersihkan perpustakaan selesai sungmin pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan, diliriknya jam yang berada diperpustakaan tersebut ya ampun sudah sore ternyata, sungmin pun menuju pintu perpustakaan, dia agak sedikit heran mendapati pintu tersebut yang tertutup, sungmin pun menarik gagang pintu tersebut namun ternyata pintu tersebut terkunci akhirnya sungmin mulai menarik kasar saambil terus memukul-mukul pintu tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil pintu itu dikunci dari luar. Sungmin pun mulai berteriak sambil terus memukul-mukul pintu tersebut, berharap seseorang dapat mendengarnya.

"yahh kenapa kau berteriak" kata kyuhun saat melihat seorang yoeja berteriak-teriak sambil memukul-mukul pintu perpustakaan tersebut. Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara seseorang, namun detik berikutnya sungmin langsung terdiam sambil membulatkan matanya, "kau.. kau orang yang mencuri kalungku" kata sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya menunjuk kearah kyuhun, " yah jangan seenaknya saja kau menuduh orang, kan sudah kubilang aku menemukannya saat kau menjatuhkan kalungmu", balas kyuhyun yang tak kalah terkejutnya. "Dan lagi pula kenapa kau terus berteriak sambil memukul-mukul pintu" kata kyuhyun, "ada yang mengunci pintu ini dari luar aku sudah berusaha memanggil-manggil orang namun tak satu pun ada yang mendengarnya "kata sungmin, "mana mungkin perpustakaan ini dikunci lagi pula ini belum jam lima sore, perpustakaan ini kan baru ditutup setelah jam lima sore" kata kyuhyun tak percaya sambil menuju pintu perpustakaan tersebut, kyuhyun mulai mengguncang-guncang pintu tersebut,tetapi pintu ini memang terkunci dari luar. "sudah kubilangkan pintu ini terkunci" kata sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun yang mulai panik seperti dirinya tadi. "mengapa tidak memberikan pengumuman dahulu, kalau mau menutup perpustakaan lebih awal" gumam kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun mulai mencoba mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya, namun kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat handphonenya tidak dapat menyala "sial handphoneku low batt pasti karna sedari tadi aku terus mendengarkan musik" guamam kyuhyun semakin kesal. " yah pinjam handphonemu aku akan menghubungi temanku untuk meminta bantuan" kata kyuhyun. "ahh handphone sebentar ya" gumam sungmin sambil meraba kantung rok dan seragamnya namun dia juga tidak menemukannya. "sepertinya handphoneku terbawa temanku" kata sungmin yang baru sadar bahwa handphonenya dititipkannya kepada hyukie saat sungmin dipanggil shindong sosangnim tadi siang. "yahh bagaimana bisa handphonemu ada pada orang lain" gumam kyuhun yang kali ini benar-benar frustasi. " yah kenapa kau marah padaku, lagi pula kau mengapa masih ada disini ini, dari tadi kan sudah waktunya pulang sekolah" seru sungmin kesal. "kau sendiri mengapa ada disini?" tanya kyuhyun, " ahh,, aku diberi hukuman oleh shindong soesangnim membersihakn perpustakaan" kata sungmin sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu bicara jujur pada namja didepannya ini. "hahah kau pasti sedang melamun kan saat pelajaran shindong soesangnim makanya kau dihukumkan?" ejek kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"bagaimana dia bisa tahu" gumam sungmin dalam hati. "benarkan? Kau pasti melamun, siapa yang kau lamunkan eoh? Ahh kau pati melamunkan aku kan" kata kyuhyun asal. Sedangkan sungmin hanya terdiam sambil menatap tak percaya kearah kyuhun, "mengapa dia bisa tahu semuanya? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Gumam sungmin lagi dalam hati. Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin terdiam pun berkata" jadi benar kau melamunkan aku"? tanyanya. "yahh enak saja, mana mungkin aku melamunkanmu, tidak ada gunanya untukku" dusta sungmin. "padahal aku berharap kau melamunkanku, karna semenjak kejadian itu aku terus memikirkannmu, "kata kyuhyun sambil berjalan kesalah satu kursi yang ada diperpustakaan tersebut, dia hanya terlalu gugup untuk saat ini. Sungmin hanya diam tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal tersebut.

"kau akan tetap berdiri disitu seperti patung saja?" kata kyuhyun yang langsung menyadarkan sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung, sungmin merasa jantungnya benar-benar berdetak sangat kencang saat ini,"kenapa kau malah duduk disitu saja setidaknya kau berusaha meminta bantuan untuk mengeluarkan kita dari sini " seru sungmin yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya, "percuma saja aku berteriak, karna sudah tidak ada orang lagi yang akan datang kepurpustakaan pukul sekarang, mereka pasti sudah pulang semua" kata kyuhyun santai. "jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau malam ini tidur disini, apalagi ada kau disini" gumam sungmin frustasi. "hei asal kau tau saja ya, aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama denganmu jangan terlalu percaya diri karna kubilang aku sering memikirkanmu" kata kyuhyun.

" hahh ya sudahlah .., jangan balas hal ini lagi, sekarang bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya sungmin. "kupikir nanti malam akan ada petugas keamanan yang akan berkeliling, jadi kita tunggu saja sampai malam, sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu" kata kyuhyun sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya diatas meja. "aissh, jinja kenapa ada orang seperti dia didunia ini" gumam sungmin. "yahh, aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan lee sungmin" kata kyuhyun. "dari mana kau tahu namaku lee sungmin?" tanya sungmin. Kyuhyun pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk tegak, dia hanya bingung harus menjawab apa, "yah tentu saja aku tau, aku menyuruh yesung hyung mencari tahu tentangmu"gumam kyuhyun salah tingkah. "untuk apa kau mencari tahu tentang aku?" tanya sungmin ." Aiissh baiklah aku jujur saja, sebenarnya aku ingin balas dendam padamu karna kau sudah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, tapi sekarang aku mengurungkan niatku itu, karna aku hanya terlalu kasihan padamu" kata kyuhun. "apa kau bilang kau ingin balas dendam padaku?" kata sungmin yang sudah sangat geram dengan kyuhyun langsung mengambil sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal mengambil sebuah buku yang dilihatnya dan mulai memukuli lengan kyuhun dengan buku tersebut. Kyuhyun yang kaget akan reaksi sungmin pun tidak dapat mengelak akan pukulan-pukulan yang sungmin berikan, akhirnya kyuhun pun menahan tangan sungmin yang masih terus memukulinya tetapi sungmin terus menarik tangannya dan ingin memukuli kyuhyun lagi, mereka terus saja tarik-menarik sampai kursi yang kyuhyun duduki limbung dan menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh dilantai, tubuh sungmin menimpa tubuh kyuhyun yang ada dibawahnya, dan jangan lupakan juga bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan, untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya diam saling menatap, hingga akhirnya sungmin tersadar dan mulai bangkit dari atas tubuh kyuhyun.

Kyuhun pun mulai bangkit dan tidak menyangka apa baru saja yang terjadi. "kauu.., apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku," gumam sungmin sangat pelan namun tentu saja kyuhun bisa mendengarnya. " hahh.,, bukannya kau yang mendorongku sampai jatuh kelantai, lalu kau juga menimpah tubuhku, kau pikir punggungku tidak sakit eoh?" guman kyuhun kesal sekaligus senang karna mendapati kenyataan dialah orang pertama yang mencium sungmin. "sungmin hanya diam sambil terus mengusap bibirnya kasar "eomma ottokhae? Akau tidak bisa menepati janjiku" gumam sugmin yang sudah mulai menangis. "yahh kenapa kau menangis?" gumam kyuhun yang sudah mulai agak ketakutan. "tentu saja aku menangis kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, ciuman pertama itu hanya boleh dilakukan pada orang yang dicintai saja, sedangkan kau? Ahh, aku sangat membencimu" gumam sungmin sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. "yahh maaf kan aku, lagi pula ini bukan salahku seutuhnya bila tadi kau tidak mendorongku kita kan tidak akan terjatuh" gumam kyuhun sedikit menyesal.

Sejak kejadian itu sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya diam, sungmin yang sudah tidak menangis lagi kini hanya menekuk lututnya sambil bersandar didepan pintu perpustakaan tersebut, sedangkan kyuhyun duduk agak sedikit jauh dari sungmin, mereka hanya terdiam sambil menunggu barang kali ada seorang manusia yang lewat dan membantu mereka keluar dari sini. "aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu" kata kyuhyun membuka suara. Sungmin hanya diam. "yahh kau pikir itu bukan ciuman pertamaku juga? Jadi aku mohon jangan buat aku semakin bertambah bersalah" gumam kyuhun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sungmin hanya diam mematung sambil tidak percaya dengan apa saja yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kyuhun. "jadi ayolah jangan diam saja seperti itu, aku juga dirugikan disini" gumam kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung bangkit kala telinganya menangkap langkah kaki seseorang yang sepertinya berjalan menuju kesini, "kurasa ada orang diluar" kata sungmin, sungmin pun langsung berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Kyuhun pun langsung bangkit ketika mendengar kata-kata sungmin dan langsung berteriak meminta tolong juga.

"ayo kuantar pulang, ini sudah malam tidak baik seorang yoeja pulang sendirian" kata kyuhun. "tidak perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata sungmin sambil berjalan dahulu didepan kyuhyun. Kyuhun yang melihat sungmin begitu, langsung saja menarik tangan sungmin untuk mengikutinya menaiki motor sport yang ada diparkiran sekolah mereka. Yahh, usaha mereka berteriak minta tolong tadi tidak sia-sia petugas yang mendengar teriakan mereka langsung saja membuka kunci perpustakaan tersebut dan sedikit kaget mendapati dua orang murid berada didalam perpustakaan tersebut, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka pun langsung pulang, kyuhyun menawarkan sungmin agar diantar pulang olehnya namun sungmin menolaknya, dan sekarang disinilah mereka, diparkiran sekolah, sungmin yang selalu saja menolak akhirnya menyerah juga dengan sifat keras kepala kyuhun, "pakai ini, bila kau tidak ingin masuk angin" kata kyuhun sambil menyodorkan jaket yang dipakainya sedari tadi, "tida perlu" kata sungmin menolak. "aihh kau benar-benar keras kepala sekali" kata kyuhyun yang akhirnya langsung memakai kan saja jaketnya pada sungmin, sedangkan sungmin hanya diam tanpa menolak lagi.

Selama perjalan sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, kyuhyun yang mulai bosan pun akhirnya membuka suara "kau pegangan yang kuat aku akan mengebut", namun sepertinya sungmin tidak perduli, karna melihat tidak ada reaksi sungmin, kyuhyun pun akhirnya menancapkan gas motornya, sungmin yang kaget pun langsung saja mencengkram pinggang kyuhyun kuat."sudah kubilangkan aku akan mengebut" kata kyuhyun senang, "yahh, kau membuatku hampir terjatuh, "kalau saja tadi aku sampai terjatuh akan kupastikan hidupmu takkan tenang" kata sungmin yang sudah kesal bukan main, sedangkan kyuhun tertawa puas" memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan eoh? Kata kyuhun masih tertawa. "sudah lah kau menyebalkan sekali" kata sungmin yang sudah sangat-sangat kesal. Sedangkan kyuhyun tak berhenti terus tertawa.

"jadi kau tinggal disini?" tanya kyuhun ketika mereka sampai dirumah sungmin, "iya ini rumahku, aku tinggal dengan kakek dan nenekku disini" balas sungmin. "kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?" tanya kyuhyun, "orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, aku dititipkan ibuku sedari kecil pada nenekku" balas sungmin, "ahh mian aku bertanya seperti itu" kata kyuhun merasa bersalah. "gwenchana, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku aku masuk dulu anyoeng" gumam sungmin sambil beranjak masuk yang memang merasa sudah sangat lelah hari ini. "yahh tunggu sebentar, maaf atas kejadian tadi, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menciummu" kata kyuhyun. "iya aku tahu, kau pulang lah kau pasti juga sangat lelah" kata sungmin, "baiklah lee sungmin ssi sampai bertemu besok" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mulai beranjak pergi. " sampai bertemu besok? Gumam sungmin bingung, "ahh jaketnya, aku lupa mengembalikannya, kurasa karna jaket ini" gumam sungmin kala melihat jaket kyuhyun yang masih dikenakannya, "ahh sudahlah besok saja kukembalikan padanya" gumam sungmin sambil memasuki rumahnya.


End file.
